


Her Point of No Return

by ArtemisChick



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Ending, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Erik is not a virgin, F/M, First Time, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Protective Erik, Quarantine Made Me Do This, Smut, Vanilla, Yum, quarantine smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisChick/pseuds/ArtemisChick
Summary: She returns the ring to him, but can she ever have the heart to go out of his lair?(PhantomXChristine One-Shot)
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 44





	Her Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened after I fangirled hard to POTO and listened to "The Point of No Return" and "Beneath a Moonless Sky"
> 
> Enjoy my smut lol.

She went down to his lair, just to return his ring. As Christine shoved it in his palm, she turned her back on him, about to take steps for she was in a rush to get away from his presence.

No heated words were thrown at each other. It was all over.

"Christine."

The Phantom's voice pierced through her confused mind. She faced him once more, their eyes asking questions they dare not to speak of.

He faced her until he couldn't take it anymore. Then his lips crashed into her open ones, claiming it feverishly. Christine stood frozen as a statue. He instantly pulled back and was about to turn away, when he felt her small hand tightly wrapped around his arm, pulling him to her.

She kissed him back.

She tiptoed, trying to reach him. Those lithe arms went around his neck, her rosy lips pressed gently on his own. He felt her mouth agape, her tongue trying to slip inside him.

He understood what she wanted. He stooped lower and darted his own tongue in that innocent mouth, his kiss setting both of them on fire. 

He pushed her to the bed as they continued their duel. Christine laid down flat on her back, with his weight against her. He felt her trying to catch her breath, so he inched himself away from her face.

"What now?" Christine asked, her eyes searching him.

"Go away," he requested, avoiding her gaze and trying to get up. "I have the ring, you're free, and---"

His words were cut short when Christine threw herself on top of him. He lost balance and was now the one lying on the bed.

"Erik..." she trailed off. The way she said his name was a request for him to stay.

Her hand caressed the smooth ivory surface of his mask. She took his hand and pressed it between the middle of her chest, gesturing for him to undo the buttons of her blouse.

Was this right? 

He hesitated, unsure of where this will lead to. He had waited for this for so long, yet it was not right. Not now, when she was about to get married.

But when he felt her hands skimming down the buttons of his shirt and gently undoing it, he decided to follow suit.

He got up, letting her undress him out of his shirt while she sat facing him. The nearby glass lamp illuminated her face, a flash of a playful smile showing through her eyes.

He let out a deep breath as she finally let go of his top. Her hand stroked his broad shoulders, then down to his wide chest. She lifted her head to kiss his neck and then whispered:

"I want this."

It was now his turn. He kissed her deeply for one moment. He held her shoulders, helping her stand up.

It was an effort to be undoing her layers of clothing. He quickly unbuttoned her blouse, letting it fall over her shoulders and down to the floor. Next he untied the sides of her dark skirt, setting it aside and now seeing her in a corset, camisole, and short knickers.

Christine caressed his face and kissed him, feeling her impatient sigh. He went behind her and untied the corset laces. The metal cage soon landed on the floor with a thud, finally freeing her.

Erik went around to face her again. Her hands reached out for him, pulling him to the sides of her camisole edges. He lifted it up as her arms slowly went upwards, the soft white garment going over her head and down on the floor. 

His eyes hovered down her exposed breasts. He took the right side, its smallness disappearing into his cupped hand. His thumb skimmed over her nipple, rubbing the top of it and around the edges until it went round and hard under his touch. 

Christine sighed deeply, in silent pleasure. Erik lowered his head and kissed her left breast, his tongue darting over it. Her nipple went hard as he sucked on it. Meanwhile his hands did their business of fumbling with her knickers, pulling it downwards until it reached her ankles.

Christine broke free for a while and got rid of the last piece of her clothing, kicking her knickers together with her shoes farther from her. Erik pressed her on the wall and took a good look at her nakedness, trapping her with his arms. 

Behind him, the light shone on her body, slender and fair. The edge of her long curls cascaded down her shoulders, pointing down to her taut and damp breasts. Beneath it, her belly rose up and down with her hurried breathing. 

His hand went down her navel, down beyond that sweet spot between her thighs, where his fingers made way to her soft folds. He stroked the outer lips and placed a finger inside of her, surprised at how wet she already was.

He laid her down on the bed without any protest from her. Careful not to crush her, he thrusted another finger inside, exploring her wetness. She let out a soft moan, and this only drove him crazy with want. 

Getting to the floor and kneeling down, Erik spread her legs apart and slung both on his shoulders, handling her carefully as if she was a porcelain doll. He placed his face close to her intimate area, and from there, he started sucking at her core. His tongue poked at her folds systematically, only making her wetter than before.

Christine grasped the sheets as she felt The Phantom eating her up. She tilted her head back, tried not to make a sound, but soon enough, a cry of pleasure escaped her lips. 

Her Angel of Music played her like an exquisite musical instrument, his mouth and tongue making her warm and soaked as she fluttered to a heavenly delight that she never knew of until now. His lopsided lips and the edge of his mask would sometimes rub roughly on her, but it only made it more appealing. 

Soon enough, he found her clit, and focused his attention on that throbbing pink nub in her middle. She reached the utmost peak of her arousal, her body releasing the tension held in the pits of her being, warmth flooding her Angel as he drank it all in.

She panted heavily as he pulled his face away. She saw him rub the residues on his chin with the back of his hand. The tip of his thumb skimmed his lips, sucking the tip and savoring whatever was left of her taste.

"How come?" she asked.

"I learned from the whores a long time ago," he explained. "I never returned to them since I met you."

She was astonished. He was not as innocent as he seemed to be.

Erik got on his feet and walked sidewards, still high after getting to devour her. Christine was about to close her legs when he ordered:

"I want a good view of your cunt."

So she left her legs fully apart, her sore slit still soaking and glistening, his wild hungry eyes glued on it while he pulled down his pants. Christine felt her face burning red at the thought of him seeing and feeling every part of her body, yet wanting more of his touch. He strode in front of her, as naked as she was, his erected arousal eager to consume the desire with her.

Erik got on top of her and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. 

"This will hurt." His voice was raspy, sending shivers down her spine.

"I know." 

"Tell me if you want to put a halt to this."

Christine nodded her head. Erik caught his breath and claimed her lips hotly. Below her she felt him penetrating her entrance, her face wincing at the sharp jolt of him. A cry of pain escaped from her lips.

"Let go," he whispered. "Release your tension."

"I can take all of you," she answered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He gently wiped her tears away and inched her hips up to him, pausing and waiting for her to be ready. Christine was still, trying to compose herself until she nodded at him to proceed.

With her arms wrapped around his back, he inserted the rest of him inside of her. Christine shut her eyes tightly and soon enough, she could feel his slow thrusts. The sharp ache was still there, except it was more bearable now. His pace quickened, and now she feels his strength filling up her soft center, her arousal flowing out of her as she takes it all in.

Nothing existed for her now except for the thought of the moonless sky beyond the domes of this underground lair, this dark room, and him inside of her. Christine ruffled and pulled his wispy strands of hair when he pushed himself deeper within her. She clawed at his muscular back with his every move. Soon they reached the peak of it all, his warmth filling her up and sending her to an ultimate pleasurable sensation.

Erik stopped his motions. She felt his hardness still within her, and as he pulled out, her senses slowly came back for her.

He laid down beside her, exhausted. She could hear his heavy breathing, and it was then she inched closer to him. She kissed his lips, with him wrapping her closely to him.

There was only silence between them. No words were needed when they were entwined in each other's presence.

Drowsiness overcame Christine. Before falling into a deep stupor, she whispered:

"Anywhere you go, let me go too."

Erik looked down on her, on that beautiful sleepy face drunk from consuming him.

"You have to come back for him before dawn." His fingers playfully stroked her long curly hair. Sorrow now ruled over his heart, at the reality of everything before them. He would never see her again for the rest of his life.

"Erik," she trailed off.

Christine struggled to keep herself awake and then said:

"There will be no more wedding."

His eyes widened at this news.

"I broke off with him. Now there's only you and me."

He clutched her closer to him. If this was a dream, he wouldn't want to wake up anymore.

But when Christine kissed him, he felt her want and longing. Erik returned her favor, claiming her and never wanting to let go.

The Angel of Music was her final choice, her point of no return.


End file.
